Obsession
by Molly et Wobbles
Summary: What do the Cullens do with all of that spare time? The discovery of American Idol! -Molly and Wobbles


**This is the first story by both Molly and Wobbles! Well... Molly kind of ranted it... but Wobbles is here!! It's a one shot, clearly. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Edward asked his brother when he walked into the useless living room. It was not, however, useless tonight. At least not to Jasper anyway.

"Shh!" Jasper snapped at Edward. "Listen!"

Edward glanced over to the television. "_Oh my gosh…_" Jasper's thoughts were saying.

On the TV, there was an audition room, with three judges, two male, and one female. The man in front of them had dyed jet black hair, with red in the front. He had a small goatee and wore a checkered vest. To Edward, the appearance was utterly preposterous.

"Listen!" Jasper said both aloud and in his thoughts.

The man was belting out an old Bon Jovi song in a raspy, new style voice. To Edward, he seemed a little rough around the edges. But, to Jasper, this man was a god.

"He's totally new age!" Jasper exclaimed. "I mean, no one on _Idol_ who's won has ever been a rocker. He's so revolutionary!"

"Jasper..." Edward began in an unsure voice. "He's kind of… unpolished."

Jasper's face sank.

"It's up to the judges," Jasper said, sounding a little worried. "I mean, he's amazing, but he's not what they usually have."

Contrary to Edward's belief, the judges loved him. The man, David Cook, made it through to the next round.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett Cullen came into the room just then.

"Whatcha doing?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Oh, thank heavens for rewind TV!" Jasper rejoiced, playing back the David Cook clip.

Alice was at a loss for words, while Emmett and Rosalie just rolled their eyes.

_A few months later._

"Cook. Cook. Cook." Jasper was chanted at the television screen. All of the Cullens, even Carlisle and Esme had gathered in the living room, clustered together in front of the television.

"Come on!" Alice cried.

The depth of the other's thoughts tonight was very limited, and Edward was completely depressed.

"Kay, just so you know," Rosalie began her rant, "Archuleta has a more trained, professional sounding voice. And plus, they want a _pop_ star, not some poser rocker."

Jasper brushed off her comment, he was in too deep to care about the world anymore.

"And the winner…" Ryan Seacrest was announcing, "is David-"

Suddenly, the power flickered, and the television went out.

"Oh my GOSH!" Jasper squealed, punching the television screen in. "WHAT?!"

Esme and Carlisle shared a look, and shaking their heads they left the room.

"Youtube." Was all Alice could say. Even she could not predict the winner, since the polls had given her a headache the night before from how much they changed.

"It wouldn't be on yet." Emmett said, not being able to care any less. He followed Carlisle and Esme out of the room.

After waiting five minutes, the remaining four fanatics (minus Edward, who came just out of curiosity) congregated in front of the computer. The first to jump into the computer chair, was Jasper. He quickly typed in what they were looking for, and the clip to everyone but Jasper's surprise was there.

"And the winner is…David…."

Jasper froze, his eye twitching once.

"COOK!" Ryan was finally able to finish.

Jasper jumped up with such force he knocked the other three down. Rosalie was shocked. She couldn't believe the outcome. Though, she never cared _that _much.

"In your face! In your face! In your face!!" Jasper exclaimed to his sister. Then he silenced, and listened to David Cook's winning song, _The Time of My Life._ By the final chorus, Jasper was singing soulfully along.

During that time, Rosalie and Edward left the room, completely unaffected by Jasper's behaviour, and slightly discouraged, knowing that now their Wednesday and Thursday nights were now empty.

"Are you…" Alice began, "crying?"

"It's…it's just so moving…" Jasper began to sob. "He's…he's my hero."

Then the vampire, who was usually as still as stone, collapsed in Alice's arms, weeping hysterically.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review.**


End file.
